


Blue Skies make me cry

by Easy_Owl



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Rape Recovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: 10к скорее умрет, чем согласится стать марионеткой Мёрфи. Мёрфи скорее продержит 10к в состоянии тряпичной куклы, чем вовсе не будет видеть его рядом с собой





	Blue Skies make me cry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Skies make me cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186605) by [jkay18368](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkay18368/pseuds/jkay18368). 



10к вздрагивал на каждом шагу. Он держался чуть позади Мёрфи и хотел вскрыть себе горло или откусить язык – истечь кровью. Он хотел умереть. Он шел за Мёрфи и держал над ним раскрытый зонт, обеспечивая ему тень. Он хотел выброситься из окна третьего этажа, прямо через стекло, лишь бы сбежать от синекожего ублюдка. Но ночью, неподвижно лежа на койке, где Мёрфи велел ему спать, он не сможет сомкнуть глаз от слез, всхлипывая, словно ребенок.

Он ненавидел себя ничуть не меньше, чем ненавидел Мёрфи.

Мёрфи провел рукой за его спиной, пониже поясницы, не дотрагиваясь, но оставляя фантомное ощущение прикосновения. 10к крепко зажмурился и попытался закричать, но смог издать ни звука, кроме едва различимого несчастного стона.

– Перестань сопротивляться, парень, прими новый уклад мира и я подарю тебе безграничную свободу, – выдохнул Мёрфи ему на ухо и провел пальцем по его щеке.

Единственная слеза, сорвавшаяся следом, прочертила одинокую дорожку по щеке и стала единственным свидетельством мучений, которые испытывал снайпер.

10к услышал, как тяжело вздохнул Уилл; тот был не в силах понять, зачем он сопротивляется, зачем упорствует, вынуждая держать себя в состоянии безвольной куклы. Все остальные, казалось, были и рады выполнять все поручения Мёрфи, не задумываясь, были счастливы, устраивали свои жизни и, в целом, были свободны. Но 10к не мог играть по этим правилам. Так, в его представлении, выглядел ад.


End file.
